This invention relates to an apparatus, system, and/or method of transmitting and receiving communications through RF or other electromagnetic signals. In particular, the present invention relates, for example, to the use of an energy generating or storing device that, may make use of at least one of its components to enable it to transmit and/or receive communications through RF or other electromagnetic signals.
Generally, systems have tended to be made up of separate components, each of which were redesigned to perform its own function with its own components, but not optimally designed for dual functionality of certain components or synergies within the system. Any reduction in size has been typically achieved by the reduction in size of the components.
Presently, as the need for electronic devices to become smaller is growing, designers are experiencing certain physical limitations in present designs, typically due to the limitations in the sizes of the components. This is particularly the case in wireless communications where it is often necessary for the size of the antenna be at least the length of one quarter of the wavelength of the transmitted signal.